Because Of My Blood
by purple-tigerlily
Summary: Kanaya and Rose have finally cracked the mystery of the matriorb and know how to create a new one. This is good news for everyone, but the troll who has to become the matriorb's host. Rated M for language and sexual content. Warning tentibulges
1. My Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Homestuck

Read and enjoy ^_^

* * *

**Because of My Blood**

-grimAuxiliatrix [GA] begin trolling tentacleTherapist [TT]-

GA: Rose, Did You Get Those Read-outs From The Lab?

TT: I got them, but the results were...surprising.

GA: I Thought As Much...All Of The Results Seem To Be Leading Up To One Conclusion.

TT: What are you going to tell the others? It would seem that even though the game is over, we still have a rather large puzzle to solve because of our interaction with each other.

GA: Yes, I Agree With You. It Also Seems That The Game Is Forcing Us To Use Each Other To Solve This Puzzle As Well.

TT: So, what's the next step? Sooner or later, the others will have to know. I can only help you out with so much because I lack the knowledge of troll biology.

GA: I Guess You Are Right. It Will Be Better To Tell Everyone Now And Get All The Awkwardness And Embarrassment Out.

TT: Okay, let's get everyone in one place.

GA: That Won't Be A Problem As We Have Pretty Much Been Locked In The Lab And Our Rooms For Almost Two Weeks. See You In About An Hour.

-grimAuxiliatrix [GA] cease trolling tentacleTherapist [TT]-

Eleven of the trolls and three of the humans stand in the computer lab as they all stare and wonder what Rose and Kanaya have been doing in the biology lab from about two weeks. Most of them have a hunch, but still aren't clear as to what their results would be.

"Thank fucking Gog! Next time you two decide to lock everyone out a room, can you as least tell your fucking leader why?" Karkat growled as the human girl and the Virgo troll appeared on the transportalizer.

Rose and Kanaya ignored Karkat's rant as they stepped off the transportalizer and in front of everyone's wondering and curious eyes. Kanaya cleared her throat as Rose organized the stack of papers that had their research results. Rose looked at Kanaya and nodded before throwing ball of yarn at Karkat's head to get his attention.

"As you all probably know, Rose and I have been in the lab studying troll genetics and reproduction. During our studies, we found a few series of recessive genes that could be altered to produce a matriorb" Kanaya smiles as she saw looks of hope and confusion among the trolls.

"It turns out the any troll with this series of genes in the correct order can in theory become a host for a matriorb, but making the matriorb is tricky as the host has only a limited amount of to create it." Rose said, scanning over the paperwork.

"Creating the matriorb requires fresh genetic samples from every blood color on the troll hemospectrum as well as a genetic sample from male and female humans" Kanaya paused, knowing that someone was about to interrupt with that piece of information rattling around in their thinkpan.

"Wwait one minute! Are you saying that I wwould havve to submit to letting some loww blooded landwweller havve their wway wwith me?" Eridan glubbed angry.

"If you even had the genes, Eridan, but you don't. All you have to do is seduce the troll into willingly accepting your genetic sample" Kanaya hissed at him, wishing she could just chainsaw him to death again.

"Willingly accept? Where's the fun in that? We are talking about saving our species here, can't we just..." Vriska started to ask.

"NO!" both Rose and Kanaya yelled at once.

"Using force of **any** kind will results in dangerous repercussions for both parties. No short-cuts! You have to do it the old fashion way" Rose sighed, having a bad feeling about this now.

"So, who's the lucky motherfucker who gets to be the guinea pig?" Gamzee asked, wrapping a protective arm around Tavros.

"I was getting to that pair before the interruption. Now, like Rose said before there is a limited time frame to collect the genetic samples. If the theory is correct, once the genes are active the host will have about 21 days to collect all the genetic samples before the matriorb begins to form" Kanaya sighed as she saw shocked faces of her friends and the humans.

"What happens if the samples aren't collected before then?" John asked, looking very confused.

"The matriorb will become unstable and depending on which sample aren't collect will result in one of four disasters or (in short) the host will be severely injured, John" Rose said in a serious tone.

"Oh no! The poor host!" Jade gasped, holding onto Dave as he tried to comfort her.

"Don't worry, Jade. Kanaya and I will be monitoring the whole process, so if something goes amiss then we will be able to intervene" Rose said in hope to ease everyone's sudden fear.

"After all, collecting 13 genetic samples in 21 days would be a bit stressful on anyone" Kanaya chuckled nervously.

"Why does the host need genetic samples from humans?" John asked.

"It would appear that human genetics contain genes that would help fuse all the troll DNA into creating the matriorb" Kanaya said plainly, "Without them, there is no guarantee that a matriorb would form in the host."

"So, who is the purrimary specimen who will be the host" Nepeta purred as she played with the ball of yarn that had bounced off Karkat's head.

"Oh! Of course, you would want to know! This is like your shipping dream come true!" Karkat began ranting.

"Karkat" Kanaya said.

"I mean, come on. You ship everyone, even one's that don't make any sence"

"Karkat"

"I saw her ship Dave and Tavros. How the hell would that even be possible when Dave freaks Tavros out!"

"KARKAT!" Kanaya yelled.

"WHAT?!" Karkat yelled back.

"You're the host"

"Oh! Ha ha! Very funny, Kanaya"

"I'm not laughing, Karkat. Your genetic were and are 100% perfect" Kanaya growled slightly.

"No! No way! I am not doing it!"

"You don't have a choice in this, Karkat. You're the only troll that can be the matriorb's host" Rose said, holding up the charts for everyone to see.

"FUCK YOU ALL!" Karkat screamed before passing out as the nature of the situation hint his thinkpan.


	2. Day 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Homestuck

Warning: Lemon flavored chapter

Read and enjoy ^_^

**Day 1**

"Why the fuck do I have to do this?" Karkat growled as Rose and Kanaya injected him with a series on needles that would activate his genes that would begin the process of creating the matriorb.

"We told you already, Karkat. You don't have to worry. Rose and I have it under control" Kanaya said as she finished with the injections and put a bandage on his arm.

"After you passed out, we explained to everyone that they can't gang up on you. They have to devise a strategy considering that you're not always the most considerate. So, everyone agreed that each individual will have to get you alone to seduce you into receiving their genetic sample" Rose explained as she finished with her injections and bandaged his shoulder.

"I feel like I'm cheating on my future matesprit" Karkat sighed as he slipped his shirt back on.

"Try thinking of it this way, Karkat. Mother Grubs do the exact same thing that you're about to do, but you only have to do it once. Mother Grubs do it until they die" Kanaya smiles as she carried the tray of used needles away.

"That still doesn't make me feel any fucking better"

"Maybe talking to Gamzee or Sollux would make you feel better. Gamzee is your morail and Sollux is your close friend" Rose suggested.

"HELL NO! They would probably try to seduce me the minute that we were alone" Karkat growled.

"Karkat, why don't you try to be a bit more trusting of them? Remember Sollux has a matesprit and I believe that Gamzee already has someone in mind for his matesprit" Kanaya giggled at the dumbfounded look on Karkat's face.

"Maybe, I'll just stay here for awhile" Karkat muttered after being quiet for a surprising 5 minutes.

"Stay here if you like, but eventually someone will come looking for you. Rose and I have a couple of things to do, but then we're leaving" Kanaya said as she began gathering a few test tubes.

"Oh! That remind me. Kanaya, who do you think Karkat should get the human genetic samples from?" Rose asked, giving Kanaya's and Karkat's attention.

"It is up to him, but getting the human female genetic sample will be difficult as human and troll reproduction is a bit different" Kanaya said, thinking of the different methods of getting the sample.

"How different?" Karkat asked, looking a bit concerned.

"Unlike trolls, humans females only have a vagina and human males only have a penis. Where trolls possess both" Rose suddenly realized that she needed to rephrase herself as both trolls looked confused, "Unlike trolls (who have both), human boys only have a tentibulge and human girls only have a nook"

"That's weird" Karkat cringed at the though.

"We'll get to that problem later. After all, Karkat needs to get most of the troll genetic samples first before worrying about the human ones" Kanaya smiles as a light jade blush dusted her cheeks.

"Is it just me or is it getting hot in here" Karkat asked, suddenly wanting to take his shirt off again.

"You do look a bit flushed in the face," Rose said, putting a hand on his head, "It could be a side effect from the injections that we gave you"

"That looks to be the case. Maybe you should go lay down in your room. Rose and I will check on you later" Kanaya smiled as Rose put her hand down and stepped away from Karkat.

"I guess I can do that. My door does have a lock on it, so no one can bother me if I'm taking a nap" Karkat said, looking more flush than before.

Not waiting for an answer, Karkat jumped off the table that he was sitting on and walked over to the tranportalizer. The instant he stepped on it, he disappeared from the room. Rose and Kanaya looked at each other and giggled a bit.

"How long do you think it will take him to realize that he's in heat?" Rose asked.

"Probably about 4 days unless someone tells him before that time" Kanaya answered.

"So what methods do you have in mind for Karkat getting the human female genetic sample? I want to see if they're any different from the ones I have come up with" Rose said, receiving a smile from Kanaya.

Karkat panted slightly as he walked down the hall to his room. He finally made it to his room and went inside before locking the door. He took his shirt off and pressed his skin to the cool metal door that he just locked. It felt nice, but didn't completely help the strange feel he was beginning get in his bone bulge.

Suddenly, a loud **knock knock knock** came from the other side of the door. Karkat flinched and quickly put his shirt back on. He stepped back from the door a bit and stayed very quiet in hopes that the person on the other side of the door would just leave.

"KK, Open up! I know you're in there. I thaw you tho don't think you can fool me by being quiet" Sollux's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Go away, you fucking douche-bag!" Karkat halfheartedly growled.

"Theriouthly KK! I could rip thith fucking door off the frame if I wanted to, tho just open the fucking door" Sollux warned.

Karkat sighed and unlocked the door. He stepped aside as he opened the door and let Sollux in. Sollux walked in and smile at Karkat. Karkat growled and closed the door before walking over to his bed to lay down. Sollux sat in a chair near Karkat's desk and faced Karkat. Karkat sighed, but was glad Sollux decided to sit any place besides next to him.

"How you holding up, KK?" Sollux asked after a long awkward silence.

"I'm just fucking great now that my genes are fucking active and I can fucking save our fucking race by collecting everyone's fucking genetic material. I feel like what the human's refer to as a whore. I didn't want this, but because of my fucking candy red mutant blood, I don't have a fucking choice. I wish I did have a matesprit to comfort me" Karkat sighed.

"How do you think we feel? I have a matethprit and hate the idea of having to pale with thomeone bethideth her. I know thhe feelth the thame way" Sollux growled.

"You didn't come to seduce me, right?" Karkat asked, eying Sollux suspiciously.

"Of courthe not! I don't even have a fucking thtrategy. It'th not going to be that eathy for me, KK. I got more going on down there than everyone elthe"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you that thupid? I'm a Gemini troll, KK. Put that though your thinkpan for a bit"

"If my head didn't feel like it was about to explode than I would" Karkat sighed, the heat becoming more intense.

"You okay, KK? You don't look tho good" Sollux finally asked, noticing how red Karkat's face looked.

"I just have a bit of a fever. Rose said that it was side effect of the injections that I got"

Sollux got up and walked over to Karkat. He placed his hand on Karkat's head and then frowned. Karkat growled a bit, but didn't put up too big of fuss with Sollex's hand on his head.

"KK, you're burning up" Sollux said as he sat down next to Karkat.

"I'm fine" Karkat said, jumping a bit when he felt his shirt ripped from his body.

"Bullthit, KK! You...you...you thmell really nice" Sollux cooed, dropping Karkat shirt and rubbing his face in Karkat's neck to get a good whiff of his scent.

"Sollux! What the hell are you...Oh!" Karkat smiled and began to purr as he felt Sollex's cool tongue on his neck.

Sollux smiled at the sound of Karkat purring. He couldn't believe how good Karkat smelled and tasted. He began nipping and licking around Karkat's neck, trying to see if he could get any other noise out of him. He was rewarded by a sudden gasp when he nipped Karkat's shoulder.

"Sollux, that feels good" Karkat whispered.

Sollux sat up for a minute and took his shirt off. Karkat blushed bright red as he reached up and traced over Sollux's grub scars with his hands. Sollex smiled and took Karkat's hands away from his sides. Then he laid down on top of the Cancer troll, kisses his face softly.

"Sollux, you asshole" Karkat growled as he realized what was probably going to happen.

"Thorry, KK. I don't know what'th came over me" Sollux said as before attacking Karkat's neck again.

Karkat whimpered and gasped as he felt Sollux's fangs graze over his skin. He threw his arms over Sollux's shoulders and dug his claws in, leaving streaks of yellow behind on gray. Sollux hissed and bit down on Karkat's neck.

"You planned this. Didn't you, you douche-bag" Karkat hissed, red tears slowly forming in his eyes.

"Like I could plan on your thcent driving me thenthelethh" Sollux said, looking at Karkat as candy red blood dripped from his fangs.

Sollux sat up and dragged Karkat with him to sit in his lap. He mostly did it so that they didn't get any blood of Karkat's bed, but also to involuntarily show the Cancer troll what his scent had done. He hugged Karkat close to him and smiled when he felt him squirming.

"Sollux? What the hell...am I feeling?" Karkat swallowed hard as he tried to wrap his muddied thinkpan around what he was feeling behind Sollux's pants.

"It'th your fault, KK." Sollux panted as he told Karkat's hand and put it into his pant.

"Two?!" Karkat almost screamed as he felt a duo of bulge wrap around his hand.

"I told you, KK. I'm a Gemini troll and your fucking thcent got me excited," Sollux panted as he stuck his hand down Karkat's pants.

Karkat moaned as he felt Sollux's hand rubbing against his nook. He slowly wrapped his hand around one of Sollux's bulges and began stroking it. It didn't take long before he felt his own bulge wrap around Sollux's hand.

"KK, can I take you? Will you let me?" Sollux purred into Karkat's hair.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice. We're both going to go crazy if something doesn't happen. I'll accept you" Karkat panted as he slowly removed his hand from Sollux's pants.

Karkat studied the yellowish colored liquid that was on his hand as he watched Sollux slip his pants off, revealing his double yellow bulges. Sollux tossed his pants before gripping Karkat's pants and sliding them off with his underwear, revealing his candy red bulge. Karkat shivered as he felt Sollux caress his horns.

"You are not putting both of your bulges in me" Karkat warned nervously as Sollex laid him down.

"Wathn't planning to" Sollex said as he rubbed their bone bulges together, earning a moan from his friend.

Sollux continued to rub Karkat's horns as one of his bulges wrapped around Karkat's bulge and his other bulges wiggled its way into Karkat's nook. Karkat gasped and whimpered as he felt himself torn between the pleasure from his horns and the pain from having someone in his nook for the first time. Sollex lick away Karkat's tears as they leaked from his eyes. Sollux stayed very still so that Karkat could adjust to his size.

"Bite me if you want" Sollux whispered to Karkat.

Sollux gasped as he felt Karkat's fangs sink into his shoulder. He continued to whisper soothing words to Karkat and kept rubbing his horns. He kissed Karkat's head and nuzzled his neck, hoping Karkat would adjust soon. He almost lost it when Karkat grabbed a hold of his horns.

"Sollux, move please" Karkat panted as he let go of Sollux's shoulder, yellow blood trickling down his chin.

Sollux licked his blood off Karkat's chin and kissed him. Karkat moaned into the kiss, enjoying the taste of Sollux as their tongues played with each other. Karkat gasped as he felt Sollux thrust into him. Sollux smile as he set a slow, steady pace.

"KK, you feel good" Sollux whispered.

"Sollux, be rough" Karkat whimpers

"KK? You sure. I don't want to hurt you" Sollex said, looking Karkat in the eye.

"I don't care. I want my matesprit to make me feel good. I don't want anyone else to do that. Hurt me if you have to, Sollux, but I don't want you to be gentle" Karkat sniffed, knowing he was about eat his own words.

"Alright, but you athked for it" Sollux sighed and kissed Karkat's head.

Karkat would have screamed if Sollux hadn't gagged him with part of his blanket as he felt Sollux begin pounding into his nook. Karkat tried to squirm free, but Sollux had him pinned with his psionics. Sollux rubbed Karkat's horns more as he watched fat red tears run down his friend's face. Sollux didn't like seeing Karkat in tears, but respected that he wanted it like this.

"KK, I'm going to...Ahhhh!" Sollux groan loudly as he released his genetic material into Karkat's nook and between them.

"You ass" Karkat choked, tears still falling from his eyes.

"You athked for it. I'm thorry, KK" Sollux said as he pulled out of Karkat.

"You're right. I did ask for it" Karkat shivered as he felt Sollux's genetic material run down his thighs as he sat up.

"Can I try to make it up to you?" Sollux asked as he grasped Karkat's tentabulge that hadn't released yet.

"Go to hell" Karkat gasped as he felt Sollux rubbing his bulge, causing him to slip back into the mattress.

"KK, I do care for you and I didn't like theeing you in pain from thomething that I was doing. Just let me help you get rid of thith" Sollux cooed before he began licking the wiggling bulge in his hand.

"Fucking nooksucker!" Karkat panted as he arched into Sollux's licks and touches.

"Taketh one to know one" Sollux whispered as he began to suck on Karkat's bulge.

"Oh gog! Sollux!" Karkat moaned.

Sollex continues his assault on Karkat, gaining more moans and curses from the Cancer. Karkat's thinkpan turned to mush as Sollex began to suck harder. Sollex smirked when he felt Karkat buck his hips against him.

"FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK" Karkat screamed as he released his genetic material.

Karkat panted as he watched Sollux lapping up his genetic material. He though that if he wasn't so tired than he would be really grossed out by the sight. He decided that he would yell and curse at Sollux after his nap. Karkat rolled over and fell asleep.

Sollux grinned before he pulled on his pants and began to clean up the mess that Karkat and he made. He smiled as he took the blanket off Karkat's bed and cleaned Karkat with it. He took a fresh blanket from the closet and wrapped Karkat in it before setting him on the floor. Then he stripped the bed and put fresh sheets on it before putting Karkat in bed. Final, Sollux used his psionics to destroy the soiled sheets and blanket.

"Karkat? Are you awake?" Kanaya's voice called as a knock sounded on the door.

"He's thleeping" Sollux said as he sat down next to Karkat as the door opened.

"Sollux, I didn't expect to see you in here" Kanaya said as she walked in and took in what she was seeing.

"Before you even athk, yes. KK and I did it. I can't explain why. He just thmelled so good that I couldn't control mythelf" Sollux said plainly.

"I figured that someone would get him today. Where you gentle?"

"No! KK didn't want me to be gentle"

"That's surprising. I though Karkat would want to have a gentle lover" Kanaya seemed a bit shocked.

"He doeth, but he wantth it from his matethprit. He told me that he doethn't want anyone, but hith matthprit to make him feel good" Sollux sighed.

"That could be troublesome. In order to correctly create the martiorb, the host must accept the sample in a way that they like"

"I made him feel good after wardth. He hadn't releathed, so I pleathured him until he did. He fell athleep right after I did it" Sollux smiled.

"Oh! Well, that would work, but it still worries me that he only wants a matesprit to make him feel good. Sollux, would you consider doing damage control? If Karkat insists on his method than we need to insure that he doesn't completely destroy everything"

"Thure. I honethty didn't like theeing KK in pain. Whatever you need me to do than I'll do it"

Kanaya smiled and began explaining everything she could to Sollux. She wanted to get him to see how big of an importance Karkat's happiness was in the role of creating the matriorb. Sollux seemed to understand more and more as Kanaya explained technical terms and how they related to Karkat's well-being.


	3. Day 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Homestuck

Read and enjoy ^_^

* * *

**Day 2**

-carcinoGeneticist [CG] begin trolling twinArmageddons [TA]-

CG: YOU ARE NEVER FUCKING COMING NEAR ME AGAIN. DO YOU REALIZE HOW FUCKING SORE I AM? I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW I COULD BE FUCKING SORE IN SOME OF THE FUCKING PLACES THAT I'M SORE.

TA: KK, 2hut the fuck up. You're the one who fuckiing told me two be rough. I was only doiing want you fuckiing wanted. Just two let you fuckiing know, II diidn't really liike 2eeiing you cryiing. Kanaya diidn't liike your fuckiing method eiither.

CG: WHAT THE FUCK? YOU FUCKING TOLD KANAYA ABOUT US. GREAT, MAYBE WE SHOULD JUST TELL EVERYONE. WHY THE FUCK DID YOU FUCKING TELL KANAYA? I WAS GOING TO TELL HER THE NEXT TIME I SAW HER. THAT'S WHAT A LEADER IS SUPPOST TO DO.

TA: KK, II told her becau2e 2he came iinto your room after you passed out. II was goiing two leave after ii cleaned up, but 2he knocked on your door ju2t after ii fiiniished cleaniing. II told her becau2e 2he wa2 wonderiing why I wa2 iin your room. Plu2, ii am pretty 2ure that 2he could 2mell iit.

CG: YOU COULD HAVE FUCKING WOKE ME UP. IT WASN'T LIKE I WAS OUT COLD.

TA: II triied wakiing you, KK. You growled and told me two go fuck off. Kanaya even triied two wake you.

CG: GREAT! SOME FUCKING NOOKSNIFFER IS KNOCKING ON MY FUCKING DOOR. LET ME FUCKING TRY TO GET THEM TO FUCKING GO AWAY.

-carcinoGenericist [CG] cease trolling twinArmageddons [TA]-

TA: KK, II wa2n't done talking to you. Fuck thii2 2hiit.

Karkat growled as he closed his grubtop. He didn't want any visitors, especially if it was a troll wanting to seduce him into accepting their genetic material. He slowly got up from his chair, hissing from the pain in his lower back. Then he walking over to the door and opened it. Karkat was mildly shocked that John was standing in front of him when the door opened.

"Hey, Karkat! How's it going?" John asked with a dorky smile on his face.

"What the hell do you want?" Karkat hisses, slightly happy that it was John and not one of his troll pals.

"I just wanted to see how you were. I overheard Kanaya tell Rose that you wouldn't be feeling so good today" John said, that smile never leaving his face.

"For your information, I feel like shit. This is mainly because yesterday after I got the fucking injections to activate my fucking genes, Sollux jumped me" Karkat growled loudly at Sollux's name.

"Jumped you? Like fighting?" John asked mildly confused.

"He fucked me. Sollux came into my fucking room, seduced, and then fucked me hard" Karkat growled with anger.

"Oh wow! Didn't think someone would be that fast. Are you okay? I heard that the first time is the harder"

"My back is fucked up and I'm fucking sore in more places than I care to count"

"Want me to help you out?"

"With what, you nookstain?"

"Your back. I hurt my back before and my doctor did this thing to my back, which made it feel lots better"

Karkat was going to tell John off, but the thought of John doing something to get his back to stop hurting sounded nice. Plus, the humans were told that they would be informed about when they could try seducing him. He had to collect almost all the troll samples before getting the human ones. Karkat considered his options and decided to let John try to make him feel better.

"Fine, come in" Karkat huffed as he moved for John to come in before closing the door behind him.

"Your room looks a lot like my room" John said as he looked as Karkat's movie posters.

"All the fucking rooms look the same in this fucking place" Karkat huffed.

"No, I meant that your poster look a lot like the ones that I have" John smiled.

"Everyone decorates their fucking rooms with their treasures and trophies, John Human" Karkat growled.

"Oh! Sorry, you probably don't want me to talk about movies. Your back is probably still bugging you" John said as he went over and sat down on Karkat's bed.

Karkat sighed and sat next to John on his bed. He blushed slightly, feeling the heat in his body intensify, as he felt John put his hand on his back. Karkat was about to tell John to get his hand off his back when I felt him beginning to softly rub the tight muscle in his back.

"What the hell? Don't rub my fucking back" Karkat growled.

"It's what my doctor did. Can to lay down, Karkat?" John asked

"Why the fuck should I?" Karkat hissed as he felt John press a bit harder into his tight muscle.

"It will help relax your back so it doesn't hurt as much as I'm rubbing it" John smiled.

"Fine" Karkat laid down on his stomach, so John could rub his back some more.

Karkat hisses and growled at John as he began to rub his back a lot harder than before. John stopped and began rubbing gently again as he didn't want Karkat to kick him out of his room. John rubbed Karkat's back for about 30 minutes before he heard what sounded like purring. John chuckled softly when he realized that the purring was coming from Karkat.

"Feeling any better?" John asked, rubbing just a little bit harder.

"A little...Could you rub a bit lower?" Karkat asked, a visible blush painted across his face.

"Sure, let me get into a better position" John said as he got onto the bed and knelt next to Karkat before rubbing his back some more.

"Oh Gog! How the hell are you this good? It feels amazing" Karkat said, purring loudly.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just naturally good" John chuckled.

As John continued to rub Karkat's back, he began to look over his body. John shook his head as he realized that he just mental undressed Karkat. He blushed and glanced at Karkat who didn't seem to notice what John just did. Karkat was still caught up in the pleasure of getting his back rubbed.

"Is your back still hurting?" John asked after a while.

"Just a bit" Karkat purred.

"If you take your shirt off then maybe I can find the tight muscles better" John said, swallowing nervously.

Karkat had his shirt off in no time and was purring up a storm as John touched his bare skin for the first time. John tried to focus on rubbing Karkat's back muscles, but his mind kept telling him to run has hands over other places. John stopped when he heard Karkat gasp and saw that his hand was other 3 strange scars on Karkat's side.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to touch there" John looked at Karkat as he removed his hand from his body.

"It's fine. I should have fucking warned you that my grub scars were fucking sensitive" Karkat sighed as he rolled over on to his back so that he could look at John.

"You mean you have scars from when you were younger?" John seemed a bit confused.

"Yeah! All trolls who are my fucking age have them. They are from when I was a fucking wriggler" Karkat explained.

John looked at the grub scars on Karkat's sides. He cautiously glides his fingers over one of the grub scars. Karkat blushes and bites his lip, trying to not make a sound when John does this. He sighs as he feels his skin heat up again from John's touch.

"Karkat, can I touch you?" John asked, wonder why he wanted to touch Karkat in the first place.

"You're already fucking touching me" Karkat growled in announce.

John grinned stupidly as he began to run his fingers over Karkat's grub scars. Karkat blushed as he felt John's hand on his sides. He tried to think why he was letting John touch him since John has told him that he couldn't be with him. Karkat figured that maybe he was still hopeful that John would change his mind about not being homosexual, whatever that really meant.

"Karkat?" John whispered, sounding nervous.

"Yes, John" Karkat said, not realizing how close John had gotten to him.

"I was wondering..." John swallowed hard as he tried to come up with the words he wanted to say.

Suddenly the door opened and Aradia walked in, smiling with her eyes closed. Karkat froze and John jumped off the bed, floating in the air with his wind powers.

"What the fuck, Aradia? Did it ever fucking acre to you that you should fucking knock before coming into my fucking room?" Karkat growled.

"Yes, but then I would miss the look on your face" Aradia giggled as she looked at Karkat and then at John, "Hi, John"

"Hi, Aradia" John said nervously as floated back to the ground, standing about a foot away from Karkat's bed.

"John, Dave is looking for you. I think it would be wise to leave before he start a bunch of time loops to figure out where you are and have been" Aradia said in a serious tone.

"Okay, thanks" John said as he began walking towards the door, "Bye, Karkat"

"Hey, John! Could you visit me tomorrow too? I may have some more fucking back problem" Karkat said, having a feeling that he knew another reason for Aradia was visiting him.

"Sure, we can hang out and talk about movies too" John smiled before leaving Karkat and Aradia alone.

Karkat eyed Aradia after his door shut. He didn't like that she knew the best **time** to visit him. He sat up and curled around himself as he watched her just standing there. He flinched when she began to walk over to him.

"I'm not going to do a thing, Karkat. I would prefer to submit my genetic material to you only once" Aradia sighed as she sat down on the floor.

"What do you fucking mean?" Karkat hissed, not liking what Aradia just said.

"I'm the Maid of Time, Karkat. I already know someone is going to screw up your genetic collecting. I'm only warning you ahead of time. I've tired to stop it several times, but it seems that it has to happen"

"What the fuck? Who? When? Why" Karkat snapped, not liking that someone was going to mess him up.

"Can you not guess who, Karkat? As for when, I can't say because it was different every time I tried to stop it or made plans for someone else to stop it. Why? Well, they couldn't come up with a good with to seduce you"

"Fuck! This is great! Now I'm going to be looking over my fucking shoulder to try and not get jumped by them"

"Actual, you shouldn't do a thing"

"Why the fuck not?"

"It will actually help do two things, Karkat. First, it fill help your destined matesprit realize their feeling for you. Second, it will allow the new matriorb to do something incredible" Aradia smiled.

"What?"

"I can't explain it, but don't worry. I promise it will be worth the wait"

"So, now what? I just wait for someone else to seduce me and hope it's not the fucker who's going to screw up my genetic collecting" Karkat swallowed nervously at the idea of one of the trolls forcefully jumping him.

"They probably won't approach you until it is closer to the middle or end of your collecting time date"

"The fuck! If it close to the fucking end than how will I get all the fucking samples again?" Karkat growled.

"Karkat, troll heat is one of those thing that make everyone what to get in on the action" Aradia winked.

"Troll heat!? What the fuck does troll heat have to...Oh fuck! That's why Sollux said I smelled good!" Karkat hissed, having a feeling that Kanaya knew that he had gone into heat after receiving those injections.

"Now, Karkat! Don't be mad at Kanaya. She had no idea that one of the side effects would be instance troll heat through out the whole receptive period" Aradia said, getting up from the floor.

"I'm not completely fucking mad at her. I'm fucking mad at the whole situation" Karkat growled.

"Well, don't stay mad too long or I'll send Dave in here to cheer you up"

"Hell no! I would take anyone else over Dave"

"I knew you would say that. Hope you have fun with Feferi" Aradia giggled.

"What?!"

"Come on, Karkat. Everyone's heard by now that Sollux was the first one to seduce you. Feferi is his matesprit after all, so it would be only natural that she would try her hand at seducing you next" Aradia smiled.

"Feferi is too happy and bubbly for her own good. I though Sollux and you would end up as matesprits" Karkat huffed.

"We probably would have if Feferi and Equius wouldn't have been revived at the end of the game. Remember, Equius was my first matesprit. Sollux and I never got to that point before I died" Aradia sighed, before walking towards the door.

"When will Feferi be waltzing in here?" Karkat asked as he lied himself down on his bed and pulled his blanket over his head.

"In about 10 minutes and pretending to sleep won't help you" Aradia said before leaving.

Karkat sighed as he thought of everything that Aradia had just told him. He could think of at least two trolls that would intentionally force him into paling and one who could unintentionally hurt him during paling. Karkat smacked himself, not wanting to think about it. He instead began to think about how amazing John's back rub was and how amazing it would be tomorrow when he came to hang out with him. Karkat blushed, suddenly realizing that the though of John's hand being on him was actually turning him on.

He growled quietly when he heard the sound of knocking on his door. He decided it would be best to get this over with then to drag it out, seeing as he was already turned on and in heat. He surrendered to his faith and walked over to the door to let Feferi in, so she could get their embarrassment over with.


	4. Day 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Homestuck

Read and enjoy ^_^

* * *

**Day 3**

Karkat sighed contently as he let John work his magic fingers into his tight muscles. Feferi had left him with even more tight muscles than Sollux had, but he guessed that would happen seeing as she was the highest on the hemospectrum. Of course, it didn't make him feel any better considering that some troll was going to screw with him and cause him to have to collect her sample again.

"You alright, Karkat?" John asked, noticing how quiet Karkat seemed.

"I'm just fucking thinking too much" Karkat huffed.

"You want to talk about it?"

"No!"

"You know you can tell me anything. I may not understand completely, but I'll listen and give advice if I can" John smiled as he began rubbing Karkat's muscles a bit harder.

"Gog! John, I still want to know how you fucking do this. I feel like my fucking worries can just fucking melt away" Karkat began to purr and relax at the feeling of John's hands kneading away the sore tight muscles in his back.

"Happy to help" John smiled as he continued to rub Karkat's back.

"John, can I ask you something?" Karkat asked, sounding slightly nervous.

"What?"

"What if you knew something really bad was going to fucking happen to you, but if you tried to fucking stop it then you wouldn't fucking accomplish your destined goal and meet your destined love?" Karkat asked, hoping that John wouldn't question him on the subject.

"I guess I would just let it happen. If there was no way around preventing it from happening then I would just let it happen. It's hard to change destiny, Karkat, and trying to avoid it may cause others to suffer" John said.

Karkat instantly rolled over and hugged John. He still had flushed feeling for the human and hoped that he was his destined matesprit. Even if he wasn't then maybe they could become close morails after everything was done with this fucking matriorb that was growing inside him. He hated that he had to pail with almost everyone on the fucking meteor.

"Hey! You feeling alright, Karkat?" John asked, hugging and patting Karkat's back.

"I'm scared, John. I hate this whole fucking situation. Why did I have to be the fucking host?" Karkat sniffed, red tears threatening to slip from his eyes.

"If I understand it correctly...It's because of your blood, Karkat" John said, knowing that he probably enraged the troll by saying that, but seemed like a reasonable answer..

"You're right, but it still fucking sucks" Karkat sighed, ignoring that John had said anything about his mutant blood and nuzzling his face into John's chest and inhaling his beautiful scent.

John sighed, holding Karkat close to him until he heard soft snoring coming from the troll. John smiled and tried to move Karkat, but found that he was gripped tighter when he tried to get Karkat off of him. John giggled and began running his hands through Karkat's hair. He thought that Karkat looked kind of cute when he was asleep. As John stroked Karkat's hair, he heard Karkat purring and wondered if he could get him to make any other kind of sounds. John moved his hands to slightly brush against Karkat's horns. John froze when he heard Karkat gasp. He hadn't expected that kind of reaction, but like it and brushed against Karkat's horns again. John soon began slowly stroking Karkat's horn non-stop, enjoying the gasps and whimpers that came from the troll.

"John" Karkat panted in his sleep.

John smiled, thinking it was funny that even asleep that Karkat knew that he was next to the troll. John ran one of his hands down to Karkat's neck, earning his a throaty moan and a pleased growl.

"How long are you going to molest him in his sleep?" Kanaya's voice made John jump. He hadn't realized that Kanaya had knock on the door before coming in.

"I didn't mean to. I was just curious" John swallowed nervously.

"Well, you have unintentionally given Karkat a problem" Kanaya sigh as she rolled the sleeping troll onto his back and showing John that something was moving inside his pants.

"What the hell?" John flinched before he felt Karkat's arms wrap around his waist.

"I'm guessing that you have yet to read up on troll anatomy" Kanaya stated knowingly.

"You guessed right...What's moving around in Karkat's pant?" John blushed at the question.

"That would be his tentabulge. All trolls have one. It's similar to your human penis, John" Kanaya giggles as she watched John turn bright red.

"I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault entirely, John. Karkat is in heat, so any soft touch can turn him on"

"Oh...So, I shouldn't be touching him?"

"You can touch, but watch where you touch. Troll horns are very sensitive"

"Oh! So I can still give Karkat back rubs?" John smiled, knowing how Karkat liked his back rubs.

"Back rubs? You have been giving Karkat back rub?"

"Yeah! Karkat was complaining about the muscles in his back being tight, so I decided to give him a back rubs. He liked it so much, I figured that when he want one that I would come give him one before we talked about movies and hung out"

"I hope this isn't too personal, but do you have red feeling for Karkat?" Kanaya asked.

"What!? No, we're just really good friends" John said, questioning his own answer.

"I see...That's too bad. Karkat could use a matesprit, but he can't really stand anyone that I have seen him interact with. Save for Gamzee, but their relationship is very pale and Gamzee is red for someone else" Kanaya sighed, not wanting to meddle too much.

"I thought Karkat said something about me being his kismesis" John wondered if he have read that chat with Karkat wrong.

"John, in troll society, having the same person as your matesprit and kismesis isn't uncommon. There is a fine line between pity and hate. A perfect example is Aradia and Equius" Kanaya smiled, knowing that everyone had seen those two, at least once, have a fight before making-out soon after it was over.

"Oh yeah! I never got how those two could fight so much and still be in love" John shivered, remembering the time he saw Aradia crack a table over Equius's head before he started to baby talk to her like that was a normal thing.

"That's troll love, John"

"So did you need something, Kanaya? You never said why you came it" John wanted to change the subject.

"I wanted to check on Karkat. He hasn't really left his room since his genes were activated"

"He seems fine to me. Still the crabby, cranky, and cussing like there is no tomorrow Karkat that we all know" John said, rubbing a hand gently through Karkat's hair.

"I also wanted to get a sample from him to see how his body is adjusting to the changes" Kanaya sighed as she brought out a syringe that John didn't know she had.

"Can't you get it later?" John swallowed hard, knowing that Karkat probably wouldn't like getting a needle anyplace when he was asleep.

"I would if I knew that he would let me. If he got wind of it then I don't even think tempting him with treats would get him to appear. I really need this sample. Please, John"

"How can you get the sample without waking him?"

"Can you just rub his horns for a bit while I get the sample?" Kanaya asked as she uncapped the syringe.

"But you said..."

"I know, but I can't think of anything else that would distract him enough" Kanaya interrupted John before he could complete his sentence.

John sighed in defeat and began to rub Karkat's horns once again. Instantly, Karkat began purring, moaning, and keening. John blushed slightly, never hearing Karkat keen before. John decided to watch Karkat's face as he didn't want to see Kanaya draw the sample from Karkat.

"John..." Karkat purred before he smiled.

John was slightly taken back. He had never seen Karkat smile before. It actually was nice to see Karkat smile. He wanted to see Karkat smile more. John smiled and rubbed Karkat's horns more. Karkat hissed suddenly, telling John that Kanaya has suck him with the needle.

"I'm sorry" John whispered into Karkat's ear.

"Thank you, John. I'm done" Kanaya said as she capped the syringe, now full of Karkat's candy red blood.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" John asked, slightly surprised that Karkat hadn't woken up yet.

"He could wake up anytime, John. Karkat is a bit of an insomniac, so any sleep he gets is a good thing. If you're worried about him than you can wake him up after I leave" Kanaya said as she put the syringe in her pocket and stood up.

"Kanaya, I was wondering what will happen to Karkat after the matriorb is complete and is...extracted?" John watched Kanaya carefully.

"He, physically, should go back to being normal. Mentally, he might be a bit more insecure of himself. It is hard to tell seeing as he can't really ask to talk to anyone about his problems because of his new-found trust issues. Like I said before, John, if he had a matesprit then the whole process would be easier on him" Kanaya sighed before leaving Karkat's room.

John looked as Karkat, who was still asleep, and wondered how mentally stable he was. John didn't like the idea of Karkat not being Karkat. Suddenly, Karkat began to whimper and claw at his bed sheets.

"Shhhh! It's alright, Karkat. I'm right here" John said, taking Karkat's hands into his, so that he wouldn't rip up his bed.

"Leave me alone! No!" Karkat said, fear painted in his voice.

"Karkat! Wake up, Karkat!" John said, shaking him a bit.

Karkat jolts awake after a few minutes of John shaking him. He, instinctively, hugs John upon seeing him, red tears slowly leaking from his eyes. John wraps his arms around Karkat, patting his back to comfort him. Karkat buried his face in John's chest, inhaling in his scent to claim himself down.

"Shhh! It's okay. It was just a bad dream" John whispered to Karkat.

"John"

"Yeah"

"John"

"Yeah! I'm here"

"John"

"Shh! It's okay, Karkat"

"John" Karkat sniffed and held John tighter.

"Want me to stay here?" John asked, hoping Karkat would claim down soon. He didn't like seeing the usually crabby troll like this. He wanted to see him smile or at least act like he usually did.

"Please don't leave me" Karkat finally choked out.

"I won't. I'm not going anywhere, Karkat" John sighed, before he reached up and lightly brushed Karkat's horns.

Karkat, instantly, pushed John away from him. He growled as John looked at him somewhat confused. Karkat sighed as he tried to relax and claim his emotions back to normal.

"Don't ever touch my horns again" Karkat hissed, a bright red blush apparent across his face.

"I'm sorry, Karkat. Are they really sensitive?" John asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, John! Troll horns are very sensitive. Don't touch them!"

"Okay, so now what should we do?" John asked, wondering if Karkat might want to talk now that he was awake.

"How the fuck should I know?" Karkat growled.

"How about we go outside?" John asked, think about what Kanaya said about Karkat not leaving his room.

"No way! I don't want anyone trying to seduce me. I'm staying right here" Karkat hissed.

"Karkat, they can only seduce you if you're alone. I don't intend to leave you outside. I just want you to take a walk with me" John smiled, lacing his fingers with Karkat's. Karkat shivered at the odd feeling as John gently gripped his hands before unlacing their fingers and then just holding his hands.

"Fine, but you better not leave me by myself" Karkat warned.

"I won't" John smiled as he got up and pulled Karkat up with him.

Karkat smiled a little bit as he began to walk towards the door, holding John's hand tight. John walked with him as they walked out the door and headed for one of the transportalizer that would take them to an area that lead outside.

"Come on, Karkat" John said as he began to run when they got outside, pulling the troll behind him to follow.

"Slow down, John! The outside isn't fucking going anywhere" Karkat yelled as he was drug by the human.

"Let's fly, Karkat" John smiled as he used him wind powers to lift himself and Karkat into the air.

"John, stop it! I don't fly" Karkat yelled, nervousness thick in his voice.

"It's alright! I got you, Karkat" John said as he used the wind to bring Karkat closer to him.

"Put me down, John! I never achieved God Tier, so I can't fly" Karkat hissed slightly.

"I got you, Karkat. I'm not going to drop you or anything. If you remember, I flew a car around with my wind powers before" John smiled, hugging Karkat.

Karkat whimpered as he clung to John, closing his eyes in fear. John was taken back a bit as by Karkat's reaction to flying with him. John smiled and rotated them, so that Karkat could actually sit on top of him as they floated in to air. John stroked Karkat's hair to get his attention. Karkat cracked his eye open before looking straight at John, slightly blushing at the nice gesture that John did for him.

"Karkat, have your eyes always been red?" John whispered.

"What? My eyes turned red, already?" Karkat blushed more and started to have a small panic attack.

"It's alright, Karkat. I like them" John said, hoping to claim Karkat down.

"You do?" Karkat was confused and a little dumbfounded by John's confession.

"Red is an awesome color. I think red eyes suit you a lot better than gray"

"How so?" Karkat asked in a dangerous tone.

"They show off your personality better" John grinned.

"So...What exactly are we doing? You said that you wanted us to take a walk together" Karkat stated, looking down to the ground that was several feet below.

"Yes, but I wanted to show you what it was like to fly considering that you never got the chance to explore Prospit" John looked at the clouds that there floating above his head.

"Oh! Yeah, I never did. Terezi told me once that it was fun to fly around Prospit" Karkat sighed sadly.

"Hey! It's not your fault that you didn't wake up on Prospit sooner" John said, placing a hand on Karkat's cheek. Karkat leaned into John's touch, red tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"John, can you put me the fuck down. You can fly me around another time" Karkat sighed, placing his hand on top of John's and smiling slightly.

"Alright" John smiled and used his wind powers to lower them to the ground.

Karkat noticed that they weren't in the same spot that they had taken off from. They had landed next to a crater. The crater have a gate above it and looked like water was coming out of the gate. In fact, so much water had come out of the gate that it created a lake in the crater.

"You like it? Rose show it to me. I guess your buddy, Sollux, hacked into the gate code and created a gate over this crater. I though it was cool that he fixed the other side of this gate to Rose's world" John chuckled.

"Sollux did this? When?" Karkat was in shock as Sollux never showed a lot of interest in anything that had to do with the humans.

"I think he opened the gate yesterday morning" John said, thinking about when Rose had showed him the gate.

"Oh!" Karkat muttered, as he got off John.

"Come on, Karkat" John said as he got off the ground and began to walk along the edge of the crater lake.

Karkat followed closely next to John. Karkat felt comfortable like this with John. He blushed as he realized that he was thinking strange things about John again. Then again, he knew that he would have to pail with John or Dave close to the end of his collection dead line. He would prefer John to do it, but maybe it would be a good idea to ask him.

"John?" Karkat said, nervousness clear in his voice.

"Yes, Karkat" John smiled as he looked at the blushing troll.

"I was wondering if Dave and you decided on which of you would be submitting the genetic sample to me when it's time for me to collect it?" Karkat bit his lip.

"We've talked a little about it, but we haven't decided which of us will be the one to do that" John blushed.

"Oh! Okay then" Karkat swallowed hard, hoping that John would consider doing it instead of Dave.

"Hey, isn't that Gamzee and Tavros?" John said, seeing two trolls sitting next to the lake, quiet a distance ahead of them.

"Yeah! It is...what are they...Oh hell! They're kissing, John" Karkat growled as he realized why they must have been out here.

"Wow! Are they an item? Matesprits, that is?" John asked as both he and Karkat stopped walking.

"I guess. I never heard a thing about it" Karkat hissed a bit, wondering why Gamzee didn't tell him about having a matespritship with Tavros.

"Maybe, they just became matesprits" John said, seeing how it looked as if Tavros was nervous about Gamzee's touch.

"Let's find out" Karkat said as he began to walk over to them.

"No, let them be. I'm sure they'll tell everyone later" John said as he grabbed Karkat's arm to stop him from interrupting the private moment between the trolls.

"But..." Karkat started to say.

"What if someone interrupted your alone time with your matesprit? Wouldn't you be mad?" John asked, hoping to get Karkat to see his point.

"I would be fucking pissed, John" Karkat said.

"Then let's leave them alone" John smiled, pulling Karkat back the way they had come.

Karkat huffed, but let John take him in away from the happy matesprits. As they walked, Karkat began to lean against John, simply enjoying his scent and company. John glanced at Karkat and smiled before wrapping his arm around the troll.

"Why are you hugging me?" Karkat asked, feeling John's arm around him.

"You started leaning on me, Karkat. Are you tired?" John asked, hoping to dodge the question.

"I'm a bit tired. We have been walking for a while" Karkat sighed, wanting to just lay down for a nap with John.

"Alright, we're close to a transportalizer" John said, hugging Karkat closer to him.

"I'm too tired to walk any more. Let's just take a nap next to the lake"

"How about I just carry you?" John smiled as he pick up Karkat, bridal style.

"John! Put me down!" Karkat growled as he kicked and squirmed in John's arms.

"Take it easy, Karkat. You said that you were tired. Now, if you want to fall asleep then you can" John chuckled as he held Karkat tight, so he wouldn't fall out of his grip.

"You better not drop me, Egbert" Karkat hissed, wrapping him arms around John's neck.

John smiled as he continued to walk towards the transportalizer. Karkat soon fell asleep in John's arms, purring quietly. John chuckled and kissed Karkat's head, thinking that he couldn't look any more adorable than he did at that moment.

John sighed as he finally stepped on to the transportalizer, thinking about what Karkat had asked about the genetic sample. He wasn't sure if he could do it and not feel any differently about Karkat after wards. Of course, then what Kanaya has said earlier that day crawled into his mind. John still wasn't sure about his feelings for Karkat or if Karkat had the same feeling for him. John decided that he would have to talk to Dave or maybe even Rose for this one, after he put Karkat to bed.


	5. Day 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Homestuck

Read and enjoy ^_^

* * *

**Day 4**

Karkat growled as he tried to kick Dave off of him. The ass apparently heard that his eyes had changed color and insisted on seeing them. Karkat didn't want anything to do with Dave and sure as hell didn't want to show him his eye color. If he wanted to see red eyes so bad then he should look in a fucking mirror without his douche-bag shades on.

"Get off me, you ass" Karkat yelled, trying to move so that he could kick Dave in the head.

"Let me see them and I'll get off. I want to make sure no one is pulling the irony wall over my eyes" Dave said as he continued to sit on Karkat's back, just out of reach of Karkat's lethal kicks.

"Terezi, make your fucking matesprit get off me" Karkat growled, hoping his ex-matesprit would help him out.

"No way, Karkat. I'm enjoying the show. It's just too funny" Terezi chuckled.

"Fuck you!" Karkat hissed as he felt Dave grip his wrists tighter.

"No, I'm the one who will be doing the fucking at a later date" Terezi snickered.

"Good one, Terezi" Dave smiled as he tried to look at Karkat's eyes.

"I said get off, Dave" Karkat closed his eyes to prevent Dave from seeing them.

"Not until I see them" Dave adjusted himself on top of Karkat, unknowingly brushing Karkat's sensitive grub scars.

"I said...GET OFF!" Karkat screamed, using all the strength he could muster to knock Dave off his back and get up.

Karkat didn't give Dave the chance to recover, bolting for the nearest transpotalizer. Karkat didn't stop running because he knew that Dave would be right behind him. Karkat use about 4 transpotalizers before he began to slow down. When he thought he heard a noise, he ran inside the closest room. Karkat sighed in relief as he heard foot step run past the door and continue down the hall. Karkat suddenly noticed that he was in the public shower room. He was a bit nervous as anyone could be in one of the stalls or come into the room when ever they wanted. Of course, Dave could find him here as well, but it would probably be the last place that the ass would think to look.

Karkat though for a moment before deciding to take a shower. He really hadn't had one for a while because of fear that someone might jump him. He knew he needed one badly considering that John had mentioned it to him. Well, not him directly, but it was close enough and he had just had a tussle with Dave before running down a few hallways.

Karkat undressed and grabbed a fresh towel, folded on the nearby table, to wrap around his waist. He checked a random stall and stepped into it when he discovered that it was empty. He closed the curtain behind him, took the towel off and hung it on a rack before walking to the back of the stall, to turn the water on. He stiffened, but then relaxed when the slowly warming water hit his gray skin. As Karkat began to wash himself, he heard a noise and voices.

"Gamzee? What are we doing?" Tavros's asked.

"I motherfucking told you that we're going to shower together" Gamzee's voice answered.

"But...What if someone's in here?"

"It don't motherfucking matter, Tavbro. We're motherfuckin' matesprits and every motherfucker knows it" Gamzee cooed.

Karkat shivered as he heard Gamzee and Tavros get into a stall next to him. It didn't really matter with a concrete wall between them, but Karkat had a bad feeling.

"Gamzee, I think...someone is in here. I...hear water running" Tavros whimpered, really nervous.

"Shhh! I'll take your motherfuckin' mind off that"

"Gamzee...Ahh!" Tavros moaned

Karkat blushed, realizing what Gamzee and Tavros were probably about to do. He wanted run and hide in his room, but he felt glued to the floor. He closed his eyes and put his hands on his face, wishing that he couldn't hear or know what they were doing next to him.

"Gamzee! Oh Gog! Ahhhh!" Tavros blushed a deep peanut butter brown as Gamzee lick his neck and ran his hand all over his body.

"Don't be shy, Tavbro. You can motherfuckin' touch me too" Gamzee purred into Tavros's ear before nipping it.

"But...I never"

"Wait...Have you never played around with a motherfucker before? Even with yourself?"

"I never...did anything" Tavros shivered against Gamzee's touch.

"Don't worry. I motherfucking got you. I'll be gentle with my motherfucking miracle matesprit" Gamzee kissed Tavros, pressing their bone bulges together.

Tavros whimpered, but kissed back. Gamzee growled passively as he grabs Tavros's ass, grinding their bone bulges against each other. Karkat slowly slips down the wall to sit on the cold concrete wall, warm water still beating down on his skin.

"Damn, Tav! You're motherfucking bigger than me" Gamzee said as he looked down at both of their tentabulges.

"It's...only a bit fatter. You're longer...than me" Tavros blushed intensely as he saw Gamzee's bulge wrap around his bulge.

"Oh man! You feel motherfucking good!" Gamzee purred, pulling Tavros's thigh onto his hip for better access .

Karkat blushed as he realizes that his tentibulge was coming out of its sheath. He wanted to curse at himself for wanting to get off on the thought of the Taurus and Capricorn about to pail next to him. He bite his lip, trying to suppress the urge to touch himself.

"Ahhh! Not there!" Tavros panted as Gamzee began to run a claw on the edges of his nook.

"It motherfucking good, right Tav? Just tell me if you want to motherfucking stop" Gamzee licked on Tavros's grub scars as he inserted a finger into Tavros's quivering nook.

"Oh Gog! It's...inside me. Gamzee...your finger is...inside my nook" Tavros keened loudly as he through his arms around his matsprit's neck.

Karkat swallowed hard as he looked as his bulge, twitching and wiggling around. He closed his eyes and took it with one hand before using his other hand to stroke his dripping nook. He bite down on his lip harder to suppress the moan that was trying to escape his lips, drawing blood.

"I'm about to motherfucking put something better in your pretty little nook, Tav" Gamzee flicked his tongue over Tavos's bulge.

"Gamzee...Ahhh! I'm nervous...Oh!" Tavros shivered feeling Gamzee put another finger in his nook, stroking his sensitive walls.

"No need to be motherfucking nervous. I would never intentionally hurt my matesprit" Gamzee smiled as he looked Tavros in the eyes, brown genetic material trickling down his fangs.

"Gamzee...Oooooohhh!" Tavros moaned, feeling Gamzee rubbing one of his horn.

"You ready, Tavbro?" Gamzee removed his fingers, earning a disappointed whine from the Taurus.

"Gamzee...I pity you" Tavros whispered.

"I motherfucking pity you too, Tavros" Gamzee kissed Tavros as he almost flawlessly traded the location of his bulge and hand.

Tavros through his head back and cried out as he felt Gamzee's bulge inside of him for the first time. Tavros let his brown tear fall down his cheeks as he hugged Gamzee tight. Gamzee licked his matesprit's face, hoping to calm him down enough to enjoy their miracle.

Karkat blushed upon hearing his rust-blooded friend crying and began chewing on his lip as he knew how Tavros felt at the moment. He stroked his tentabulge and fingered his nook, trying to distract himself from the memory. As he did this, images of who he would prefer to pail him began floating around his thinkpan.

"Gog! Tav, you feel like a motherfucking miracle" Gamzee panted as he began to slowly move inside of Tavros.

"Gamzee...It hurts! It hurts!" Tavros whimpered as he brought his other leg up to warp around the Capricorn's hips.

"How about this?" Gamzee hissed as he took Tavros's bulge and shoved it into his nook.

"Gamzee!" Tavros was in shock as he felt the tightness of Gamzee's nook suddenly squeezing his bulge. He couldn't believe that his dominate would do such a thing. It was unheard of and made the Taurus nervous about hurting his matesprit.

"Damn! It does motherfucking hurt" Gamzee panted, purple tears threatening to run down his face.

Tavros smiled and licked Gamzee's tears away before they messed up Gamzee's already smudged face paint. Gamzee growled a bit before he licked Tavros's shoulder. Tavros shivered and began to lick Gamzee's shoulder, knowing what was about to happen.

Gamzee sank his fangs into Tavros's skin as he began to thrust into his matesprit. Tavros cried out in pain before he bite Gamzee as well. Gamzee hissed as every time he moved into Tavros's nook, it caused Tavros to move into his nook. Tavros could tell that Gamzee wasn't enjoying himself.

"Gamzee...You don't...Ahhh...have to...Mmmnh...push yourself. I'm noooot...a dominate" Tavros moaned as Gamzee caused them to thrust deeper into each other, "Please Gamz...I like yoooou...inside me."

"You motherfucking serious?" Gamzee asked, stopping his moment.

"Serious, Gamzee. It hurt a little...starting out...but I enjoy you...being inside me" Tavros smiled as he reached down and gently pulled himself from Gamzee's nook. Tavros blushed as he saw his bulge slightly covered in Gamzee's genetic material.

"Damn! Now I motherfucking feel a bit empty down there," Gamzee huffed, "Guess I motherfucking should see if your tight little nook can make me feel the miracles that I'm going to miss...Honk!"

"Gamzee, please move...before I go crazy" Tavros panted, moving his hips to show Gamzee what he wanted.

Gamzee smiled before he buck his hips, cause Tavros to moan loudly. Gamzee set a slow pace as he began to stroke Tavros's bulge. Tavros couldn't believe how good Gamzee felt inside of him. Tavros whimpered and panted, enjoying the attention that Gamzee was giving him.

"Gamzee...Oh! Feels good" Tavros moaned as he felt Gamzee pin him to the wall.

"I'm just motherfucking getting started" Gamzee purred into Tavros's ear as he began thrusting faster.

Karkat panted as he thrust his finger deeper into his nook. Karkat could tell by his voice that Tavros was close to releasing. He couldn't help, but to feel the need to pail with someone at the moment. If it wouldn't be so fucking embarrassing and awkward than he would actually go into the shower stall with Gamzee and Tavros to ask them to pail him into the wall.

"Gamzee...I'm going to...going to" Tavros keened louder than before.

"Just let the miracle happen, Tav. I'm motherfucking close too" Gamzee growled as he sped up his thrusts, intending to finish with his matesprit.

"Oh Gog! Gamzee!" Tavros screamed, releasing his genetic material all over both of them.

"TAVROS!" Gamzee howled, exploding inside the Taurus's nook.

"JOHN!" Karkat screamed, releasing his genetic material on the floor of the shower stall and on himself.

"Can you motherfucking promise to do something for me?" Gamzee panted and kissed Tavros on the nose.

"What?" Tavros said, barely above a whisper.

"I want to you to motherfucking be dominate with me at least once next time we do this" Gamzee cooed, licking Tavros's bloody shoulder.

"I'll try, Gamzee" Tavros purred and nuzzled Gamzee.

"You'll have to be dominate when you seduce Karkat into accepting your genetic sample for the matriorb that he'll be hosting" Gamzee said as he turned on the shower.

"I still...don't know how I'm going to do that. We have...nothing in common" Tavros sighed as the warm water hit his skin.

"I'll talk to him about it. He is my motherfucking cool morail" Gamzee said as he rubbed his horns against Tavros's horns.

Karkat sighed as he realized that Tavros was right. It would be hard for him to accept Tavros's genetic sample considering that the Taurus wasn't all that dominate. Although, he wanted to remain undetected and enjoy his afterglow, Tavros's commit bugged his too much. He huffed as he had made up his mind.

"Just fucking do that shit in front of me next time and I'll accept both of your fucking genetic samples" Karkat said, shocking Tavros in the next stall.

"Karkat?!" Tavros all, but screamed.

"Yeah! Shut the fuck up so I can enjoy myself" Karkat grinned as he listened to Tavros yell at Gamzee.

"I told you that someone was in here!" Tavors growled as he unwrapped his legs from Gamzee's hips and stood, a bit shakily on his feet.

"It could have been a different motherfucker. At least, we know how to seduce Karkat now" Gamzee smiled, holding Tavros tight.

"But we were told to approach him one at a time" Tavros pouted.

"Here! I'm the fucking host. I'll make an exception for you two morons" Karkat said as he stood up and watched his candy red genetic material go down the drain.

"Hey, Kar! When you motherfucking want us to put on a show for you?" Gamzee asked as Tavros blushed from the though of someone actually watching them pail together.

"Come up with a good show first and get back to you on it" Karkat smirked.

"You got it, bro. Honk!" Gamzee smiled.

"Oh Gog!" Tavros buried his deep brown face into Gamzee's chest, wishing he was any place else.

"Why were you in here for so long any way, best friend?" Gamzee asked.

"I was hiding from fucking Dave. He is hell-bent on seeing my red eyes" Karkat sighed.

"Want me and Tav to walk you back to your motherfucking room?" Gamzee asked, grinding his teeth together because he really didn't like Dave.

"I'm actually a bit hungry and I want to see John" Karkat blushed, remembering that he had called out John's name when he had released his genetic material.

"That's cool. We can all motherfucking get some eats after this" Gamzee smiled as he began washing Tavros and himself.

Karkat huffed as he finished washing himself and turned off the shower. He retrieved the towel and drys off before wrapping it around his waist. He opened the curtain and stepped out before finding his clothes right where he left them. He dressed quickly and tossed the wet towel in the nearby hamper.

Karkat growled a bit as he waited for Gamzee and Tavros to finish their shower. Suddenly, the door to the shower room swung open and Dave appeared at the entrance. Karkat froze as Dave stared him down. Karkat knew he was about to get into it with Dave again.

"Found you" Dave said in a triumphant tone before he tackled Karkat to the ground.

"Get the fuck off me, Dave!" Karkat hissed as he struggled to get Dave off his once again.

"Let me see 'um and we can end this waltz" Dave smirk, confident that he had the upper hand.

"Fuck off you self-adsorbed douche-bag!" Karkat growled.

"Hey! Get your motherfucking hands off my morail" Gamzee hissed before he whips Dave in the back of the head with a wet towel.

Dave holds his head in agony as Karkat pushes him off. Karkat stands up and kicks Dave in the side before walking over to Gamzee, who had nothing but a wet towel wrapped around his waist. Karkat wasn't sure how Gamzee managed to whip Dave in the head and then wrap the towel around his waist again.

"Gamzee, get some fucking clothes on and let's go" Karkat huffed as Tavros walked up, fully dressed, and handed Gamzee his clothes.

"Gamzee, that was kind of cool" Tavros said as his matespirt dropped the towel and dressed himself.

"No one motherfucking screws with my morail when I'm around" Gamzee smiled as he pulled his trademark polka-dotted pants on.

"Yeah! Nice to hear, Gamzee. Let's go get some food" Karkat said as all three of them began to walk out of the shower room.

"Hey, best friend! You want me to motherfucking do something about the trash on the motherfucking floor?" Gamzee asked as he gestured toward Dave, who was slowly getting off the floor.

"Hey, Dave! Come near me again and I won't think twice to call Gamzee. Truth me, asshole, he's the last troll that you want to be hunting me down. Just ask any of the trolls who saw him in blood lust" Karkat smirked before he left with Gamzee and Tavros.

Dave sat on the floor for a long time, trying to contemplate if Karkat was bluffing or not. He remembered Terezi telling him briefly to not anger Gamzee, but never got the reason. He decided that he might want to ask her how serious the threat would be if he didn't listen to the Cancer troll. It's not like it really worried him, after all Karkat still needed to collect a human male genetic sample and he would be damned if he let John get the opportunity to put that loud mouth troll in his place.


End file.
